The Little Girl and Hedgehog
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: After Jay and Mike were done playing Sonic the hedgehog, they decided to hang out with their friends. Then they found a chaos emerald and when Val picks it up they were transported to Sonic the Hedgehog world. In order to get back to their home, they must collect the six gems to open a portal to get back even making friends on their journey.
1. Power

**Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: 5**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: 12**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and plays the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor. She has ability to speak human but she prefers to speak like a dinosaur.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: a T. Rex hatchling, copper scales and golden eyes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Powers**

Val and her friends were hanging out at Quinn's house. Mike and Jay were playing a game called Sonic the Hedgehog and having a good time. Mike teaches Jay how to use it and he got the hang of it. Val was learning how to play soccer with Quinn. Sofia was sketching some trees, Alex was writing a new novel called: The Dino Girl. After Mike and Jay finished playing the game, they decided to go outside and hang out with Val, Quinn, Sofia, Alex, Monica, and Snow. The male started to play soccer with Val and Quinn. Val kicks the ball on to a tree and then something fell. It was shinning in the sunlight. It looked like a gem that was blue. They decided to inspect the gem.

"What is that?" asked Val.

"Looks like a gem," answered Quinn.

"It looks like a chaos emerald in the sonic game," said Mike, observing the gem.

"How did it get there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Mike replied.

"Let's take it with us," Jay suggested.

"We don't know what that thing can do." Val said a bit nervous.

"We will never know until we figure it out," said Sofia.

As soon as Val picks up the emerald, it started to glow.

"What's happening with it?" Quinn asked in panicked.

"I don't know!" Val exclaims.

Suddenly, the six friends plus Monica and Snow disappeared from the island.

* * *

In the planet Mobius, the six, plus Monica and Snow, were at a weird area. It was full of sand and cactus. The six plus Monica and Snow, groaned in pain. As they got up and looked at each other before yelping. Alex is wearing a black pull length short sleeve zipped down front and back cat suit, black boots with two silver buckles, black fingerless gloves and belt with a silver buckle and small knapsack. She has crimson gold mp5 submachine gun.

Sofia was wearing a snow turtleneck sleeveless bell shape shirt; dark scarlet red leggings and black high heel boots and fingerless gloves and a black loose belt with a round silver buckle. Her light brown hair is tied to a braid. She has scarlet red spas-12 shotgun.

Mike is wearing a dark green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black combat pants and boots and leathered gloves and black belt with two gun straps. He has two dark green colt 45 hand guns.

Jay is wearing a dark red cropped sleeveless turtle neck shirt with his silver cross, black pants, a black belt with dagger with a red dragon hilt with a red gem on its mouth, and black long fingerless gloves and his black limar sunglasses. His weapons are two dark red MG 4 submachine guns.

Quinn was wearing a yellow tank top. Brown hiking shorts, black boots with white and fingerless gloves, and a small knapsack. Her blond hair blond hair is tied in to high ponytail. She has yellow solar surfer / hoverboard.

Val was wearing a cute blue sleeveless turtleneck dress that reaches to her knees, with white line that goes down the turtle neck and it has blue shoes and white stockings. Her Raptor claw necklace and raptor teeth bracelet were on. She also has golden ring bracelets on her and a silver pouch with her ocarina and money. Her long dark brown hair was down. Snow was wearing blue sleeveless vest with white snowflakes and Snow was wearing goggles.

"Okay…where are we?" Sofia asked.

"I think we are in the Dust Hill Zone." Mike said getting up.

"Like the Sonic game?" Jay asked getting up.

Mike nodded, "Yes and we got here by the Blue Chaos Emerald." He looks at Val, "Val, give me the gem."

Val nodded and then she looks at her hand to see the gem gone!

"Where did it go?" Sofia asked in shock.

"It was right here in my hand!" Val said looking around.

"Maybe it fell." Quinn suggested.

Jay narrows his eyes at Val's forehead, her bangs were covering it. He walks over to Val and kneels down. Her gently remove her bangs to revile a small blue crystal shape chaos emerald on her forehead, "Found it." Jay said plainly before standing up.

Alex, Quinn, Mike and Sofia looks at Val's forehead in shock.

"How did the chaos emerald got in your forehead?" Quinn asked.

Val shrugs, she doesn't really know either.

"Whatever done that, maybe Val can open a portal." Alex suggested.

Nodding, Val steps in front, arms raised, and tries to open a portal but nothing happened. Val looks at her hands sadly, "I guess I'm not strong enough to do it," she said sadly.

Quinn pats Val's head, "Don't worry Val, we'll figure another way."

Val nodded and they look around.

"How do we get of this zone?" Sofia asked.

"The only way to get out is to go to the finish line." Mike said looking at the horizon.

"Great…" Jay mutters in annoyance, "How are we going to go to the end?"

As they talk, Val saw something under the sand. She blinks cutely as she started to dig, while the gem on her forehead started glow. Then the sand exploded. Causing Val's friend to look at Val in shock and worry, as the sand disappeared. It reviled a black Quinjet. It was big and was new. They blinked before looking at Val.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked looking at the jet.

Val shrugs, "I don't know, I was just digging until it exploded!" she said truthfully.

"Maybe the gem is giving you the power that you need." Mike said.

"Do you think we have powers too?" Quinn asked.

Mike shrugs, "Maybe, what do you think Ja-" but before he could finish. Jay punches the air and fire came out! His friends screamed in shock when Jay jumps up and kicks the air and dark red lighting came out. As got down, he made hand motion and his shadow moves and it created a shadow raptor and it attack the cactus, ripping it apart. As he finished, Jay looks at his shock friends, "We have powers and apparently I can control three." He said.

Grinning, Quinn wanted to try. She made hand motion and points the air and yellow lightning appeared and then she hits the ground and a purple light moves over to the cactus and it dies, "I can control lightning and poison!" she grins.

Alex also tried, she wiggles her fingers and wind came out. She pointed at the cactus and it was lifted in the air and she balled her fist in a ball and the cactus juice came out, "I can control wind and psychic."

Sofia tried and she wiggles her fingers and frost came. She balled her hand into a fist and opens it to revile a ball of light, "I can control ice and light."

Mike kicks the ground and a rock appeared. Then he made ball his fist and punch them together causing dark green fire to appear. "I control earth and fire"

Snow also wanted to try. When she opens her jaw a stream of ice came out and froze a cactus. "I control ice." She said.

Monica tilts her head and opens her mouth and a small flame came out, "Monica controls fire." Val giggles.

"Hey Val, I wonder what's you powers." Quinn said.

Then Jay's ears perked up and look at the horizon. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "There's a sand storm coming."

Eyes widen, they got in the Quinjet. As they did, they tried to turn it on but not avail. When Alex touches the computer it suddenly opened and everything opened. She guesses she has technopathy. As the Quinjet flies away from the sand storm, it flew away to another zone. Everyone sighs in relief and sits down on the chairs. Mike sits down on the leader seat. "Okay guys, let's get out of here."

Nodding, Alex touches the computer and uses her technopathy to guide the Quinjet to a niece life full zone.

* * *

 **I'll be updating soon because I have many things to do at school.**


	2. New Friends

**Okay, on my story "The Little Girl and Dinosaurs" Val can turn into any animals and can control elements but for now Val doesn't have those powers yet because of the gem on her forehead gives her powers. And someone name Gage the Hedgehog lets me barrow his Oc Gage, read his story. And also mine. And if anybody asked, it's a 2008 sonic game but you can pick any type because it's just a fanfiction, right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

As the Quinjet flies in the sky, the gang looks around. Mike looks at the digital map to see the zones and area. Alex was piloting the ship by using her technopathy. Sofia was checking the jet's rooms and weapon storage. Jay was looking at the scanner to see any danger. Quinn and Snow were looking at the window in awe as they watch many weird birds fly by. Val was looking at a mirror that she found on her pouch. Val discovered that her pouch is magic and can carry many objects. Val looks at her reflection as she touches the blue chaos emerald on her forehead. She doesn't know how it got there but all she knows that it won't get off her forehead.

"Okay, guys, we're going to land at Green Hill Zone to get some supplies." Mike said.

Nodding, Alex control the Quinjet to land on Green Hill Zone. As it landed on a forest, they got out. "Okay, we're going to need some food and water. Alex and Sofia you girls gather some fruits. Jay and Snow, you two catch some fish. Quinn and Val you two will gather some water. I'll stay here and check on the ships engines and figure out how it got buried." Mike said.

They nodded and split up. Quinn uses her board to go to the lake faster. As she and Val and Monica got on, the sail appeared, it was yellow and orange. The three took off towards the lake while the others get some food.

Val was holding on to Quinn and Monica, with her goggles on, was clinging at Val's side. Quinn was really good at skateboarding and surfing because Mr. Masrani hired the best coaches ever. As they found a lake, they got off and Val took out eight canteens and they started to collect water. Then they heard something in the bushes. Quinn got up and did a fighting stance, Val hides behind Quinn. Then out of the bushes was a female hedgehog. She has snow white fur and her spiky hair is tied in a ponytail. She wears an icy blue tube cropped and a snow white long double slit skirt. She has a snow white native shoes and gloves. Has an icy blue hippy headband with an icy blue feather. She has a dream catcher necklace. She has golden staff with a blue orb. She appears to be nineteen years old. She looks at the two girls plus Monica.

"Who are you?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"I'm Quinn Kingbird and this is Valentina Rosalina Grady and this is Monica the Microraptor." Quinn pats Val's head, "And you?"

"I am Nix the Hedgehog." She bowed.

They all greeted back and got to know each other. Nix told them about her past. When she was born, her parents left her in the forest, they left her because their village was under attack by monsters. They died when they defeated the monster. She was found by an old hedgehog name Razak, he took her in a raise her on his own. He trained her for years until it was time for her to travel. Nix learned many things and also a cruel man name Eggman. Val and Quinn felt sorry for her and decided to let her in the group. Nix was happy and they collect the water. As they collect and finished, they heard someone yelling about. Quinn picks up her board and Val and runs under the bushes followed by Nix and Monica. As they hid, Monica hides on Val's magical pouch to be safe. Then a fat man came riding a weird floating machine. Quinn recognizes him in Jay and Mike's games. He was Dr. Eggman or Quinn likes to call him Robot Psycho. He and his army of robots were looking for something.

"Where is it?!" Eggman shouted, "The computer said the chaos emerald is here but there's nothing!"

Quinn's eyes widen as she looks at Val's forehead. They were looking for the gem! If they found Val with the gem on her forehead, they'll hurt her. Quinn has to think fast, she can't use her lightning or poison because there were too many of them. She looks at the water and then saw it moved a bit. Her eyes widen in realization, she can control water! Focusing her mind, the water started to form a giant anaconda and order it to attack. Eggman was surprise and orders his minions to attack the water anaconda. As they were distracted, Quinn, Nix and Val got on the board and Quinn drives it away as fast as she can. Val was hugging Quinn with all her might, not wanting to look back. Nix hangs on as well. As they surfed away, the water anaconda disappears. Eggman was shock until he looks at his scanner to see the chaos signature leaving! He ordered his minions to follow him so they can get the chaos emerald.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and the others were finished with their tasks. Mike discovered this jet was forgotten and Val found it. He also he discovered the weapons didn't need to be reload. They have unlimited bullets. Sofia discovers that she can control plants. Alex can make herself invisible, and has super strength. Mike also has super strength and also can control metal. Jay can able to teleport with his red lightning. Then Quinn and Val came back with a new friend. They got off of the board and runs over to them, "We saw Eggman!" Quinn exclaims picking up her board.

They're eyes widen in shock, "Why is he here?" Mike asked.

"He's looking for the gem on Val's forehead." Quinn points at the chaos emerald.

"Then let's move!" Mike said getting on the jet followed by the others.

As they did, they got on their seats, "Alex, prepare to take off!" Mike ordered.

Alex nodded and uses her technopathy to order the jet to take off.

"Jay, scan for Eggman." Mike ordered.

Jay nodded and turns on the scanner, "He's coming this way." Jay said.

"Okay, Alex, get ready to use hyper speed. We're going to get out of here." Mike said.

Nodding, Alex uses her technopathy to get ready to use hyper speed. "Hyper speed in ten seconds," Alex said, "9…8…7…6"

Then Jay saw the dots on the scanner, showing that Eggman is coming. "Eggman is coming!"

Sofia, Quinn, Val and Snow strapped on their seats.

"5…4…3…2…1…0…preparing for hyper speed." Alex said.

Then the jet disappears in a blinding speed, leaving an angry Eggman. Everyone was holding on tight. Mike was holding on the steering wheel while the others hold on to tight to their seats. Jay, on the other hand, was seating casually, not scared at all. As the jet flies on the sky, Alex leaves the jet on autopilot. "That was too close." Quinn sighs.

"Yeah," Sofia agrees.

Jay saw Val hugging her legs. He gets off of his seat and went over to Val, "You okay?"

Val shook her head. Monica pops her head out of the pouch and gets out. "Are you scared that Eggman almost got us?" Jay asked.

Val nodded and touches the gem on her forehead, "Because of this, I put you everyone in danger." Val's eyes began to water.

Jay puts his claw or hand on Val's forehead, "It wasn't your fault and we will figure out why the gem chooses you." Jay said.

Val nodded and hugs Jay and Jay hugs back. Alex went over to Nix, "We didn't get your name."

"I am Nix."

As they introduce themselves, they all went back to work. Time moves fast and everyone was at their rooms. Sofia discovers there were rooms full of beds in the jet, even though it was small on the outside; it was big on the inside. As they went to bed, Alex uses her psychic to disguise Val's gem's chaos's signature. Sofia shows Nix her room. Val was looking at the window; she was scared about the gem. But, remembering Jay's word sooth her and she eventually fell asleep.

On the next day, everyone woke up and have fruits while Monica and Snow have raw fish. As they finished, they check to see any dangers in the sky. Val was looking at the gem on her forehead in the mirror. She wanted to know how she can use it. She remembers the sand thing and she closes her eyes and focuses her hand. Her gem glows a bit and then she felt something tickling her hand. She opens her eyes and gasps happily when she saw small grain of sands were circling on her fingers.

"I did it." she whispered before making the sand disappear.

Watching her was Jay; he was leaning on the wall with his arms cross and sunglasses on. He was rather proud of Val's determination. As they fly, Val's gem started to glow. Val's eyes widen as she looks at the window, "I feel a chaos emerald." Val said, her eyes glowing.

"How?" Mike asked.

Jay looks at Val's glowing gem, "I'm guessing Val's gem is like a living tracking device." He said.

"Alright, Val, lead the way." Mike said.

Val nodded ad points the direction that they needed to go. She was like a living compass. As they got there, they were in the Jungle Zone. There were many thick tall trees and a waterfall. Val's gem continues to glow and points at north. As Mike drives the jet, Alex turns on the camouflage mode so no one can see them. Then they saw an explosion, they follow the smoke to see a battlefield. They saw Sonic and his team, and Eggman's robots. They guess they were here for the gem but there is no gem just a big rock and tresses.

They saw a yellow fur hedgehog, tan skin, a brownish green left eye and a blue right eye. He wears yellow bracelets on his wrists and yellow anklets on his ankles as well as a necklace with a yellow crystal also the same colored gloves and socks like Sonic and the same colored shoes as Sonic but the stripe is black and the buckle is silver also has a weapon holder.

"Who is that guy?" Quinn asked.

"Don't know but it seems he's on Sonic's side." Alex said.

They watch as more robots come to attack them. "Should we help them?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know if we should?" Mike mutters.

Then Eggman came with more robots. Jay growls and puts on his limar sunglasses and readies his MG 4 submachine guns, "I'm going to stop this." He growls.

"Jay, we're coming too." Mike said, readying his colt 45 hand guns.

Quinn, Alex and Sofia agreed and readied their weapons. Snow growls approval. Jay nods and looks at Val, "Val, stay here with Monica. When the battle is over, we're going to find the chaos emerald." Jay said.

Val nodded and sits on the chair with Monica sitting on her lap. Alex made sure to put a protection shield on the jet so Val can be safe. The others jumped off the jet and use their abilities, Alex uses her psychic to fly as she fires the robots with her gun, Snow uses her ice power to make ice bridges for her to slide on while freezing them, Quinn uses her board to slash them or uses her lightning to electrocuted them or uses her poison that can turn to acid to melt them. Nix summons icy blue mystical arrows and fired at the robots as they freeze.

Sofia uses her nature powers to make the giant vines to attack the robots while she rides on one and fires her gun at the robots, Mike uses his dark green fire on his feet as rocket boots and fires his gun at the robots head, and Jay uses his dark red lightning teleportation to attack the robots from the behind while slashing them with his dagger and shooting them on the head.

Sonic and his team were amaze to see them.

"Who are they?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to be our side." Tails said.

"Huh, they're okay." Shadow said a bit impressed before going to Jay to "help" him.

As Jay smash a robot's head, Shadow kicks a robot away from Jay. Jay activates his dark fire on his feet and glance at Shadow, "Thanks."

"Hmph." That's the only thing that Shadow said before punching a robot.

Jay uses his dark fire to burn the robots to ash and gives Shadow one of his gun, "Aim and Fire!" he roared before firing at a robot's head.

Smirking, Shadow uses the gun is the gun to fire at a robot. The others followed too. Amy smashes one of the robots with her hammer. Sonic uses his spin dash to destroy the passing robots. Alex and Knuckles punch them on face. Sofia uses the forest vines to grab the robots and smashes them together. Mike fired a bullet at a robot that almost sneaked attack Tails.

"Retreat!" Eggman yelled, flying away, "You dint seen last of me Sonic! I'll be back!"

As Eggman and his surviving robots retreated, everyone, minus Jay and Shadow, cheered. Everyone went over to the humans.

"That was amazing!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Thanks," Mike smiled.

"Are you guys hurt?" Sofia asked, getting off of the tree's vines.

Amy shook her head, "No. we're good."

"Who are you guys?" Tails asked.

"We're the D-Squad." Mike said, using the band name, "I'm Michael Jones but you can call me Mike."

"I'm Alexander Winchester but call me Alex."

"I'm Quinn Kingbird." Quinn hovers at her board.

"Nix,"

"Sofia Johnson and this is Jayson Archer but you guys can call him Jay and this is Snow."

Jay just nodded at them. Snow waves at them.

"I'm Sonic. This is Knuckles, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze and Gage." Sonic introduce.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Alex said.

"So, why are you guys doing here?" Gage asked, not looking at them.

"We're here because our friend senses a chaos emerald." Quinn said, "And also are you okay? You don't seem to notice us." looking at Gage.

Gage looks at her, "I am a blind, I can't see but I can sense aura of my opponents."

"Cool," Mike said.

"You said you have friend that can sense a chaos emerald." Shadow looks at the D-Squad.

Jay nodded, "We do and she's at jet." He said, pointing at the sky.

Everyone looks up to see nothing, "Uh…I don't see a jet." Knuckles said.

Alex realizes it and blushes a bit, "Oops!" Alex closes her eyes and uses her technopathy.

The Quinjet appears and everyone was surprise to see that. As it landed, it opens its doors and Val, with Monica perched on her shoulder, came out. Val rushes over to Jay and hides behind his legs.

"Guys this is Valentina Rosalina Grady but you guys can call her Val and Monica." Mike said.

Val waves at them shyly and they, minus Shadow, waves back.

"She can sense a chaos emerald?" Tails asked, looking at Val curiously.

Jay nodded and looks at Val, "Val, where's the gem's location?" he whispered to her.

Val, with the blue chaos emerald hidden in her bangs, looks at the big rock. Mike went over to the big rock and uses his earth powers to open it. Once he did, there was a green chaos emerald.

"There it is!" Knuckles yelled happily as he, Shadow, Sonic and Silver went up to get it but the gem glowed and flew away from them. Everyone was shock to see that happen but the most shocking part is when the gem floated at Val. As it did, it glowed brightly along with Val's gem. Val looks at the gem and hesitated and she grabs the gem. Then the two gems glowed brightly and a big green light consumes Val.

"Val!" Jay yells.

As the light dies down, the green chaos emerald was gone. When Val saw it was gone, she felt something on her right palm. She looks at it and gasps when she saw a green hexagon shape gem on her palm. Everyone was also shock, except for Jay ad Gage, they never seen that happen before.

"What just happen?" Blaze asked.

"It's like the gem chosen her." Tails said looking at Val.

"But how?" Rouge asked.

"We don't know but maybe will figure out together." Mike said.

"Yeah, we should head back to our island." Tails said.

"You need a ride?" Quinn asked gesturing the jet.

Grinning, Sonic rushes inside, leaving a cloud of dusts behind. Everyone, minus Gage and Jay, rolled their eyes before getting on the jet. Alex uses her technopathy to drive the jet towards the island. Everyone looks around the jet.

Sonic hops on a chair and spins it a bit, "Wow! You have a cool jet!" he said.

"We actually found it on Dust Hill Zone." Mike said.

"So how did you make this jet flying?" Tails asked.

As Mike explained how it work; Gage tries to find his seat. Luckily, Nix was able to help him.

"Thank you," Gage said before sitting down.

"You're welcome," Nix said before going over to Sofia to help her with some things.

Val skips over to Gage with Monica following her. Gage can feel her presence and asked, "What is it Val?"

Val tilts her head, "Are you always blind?" she asked.

Gage nodded and lifts his head, "I can't see and I will always be like this." He said.

Val looks at his eyes and saw his memories. Even though he was blind, his mind and aura was able to help Val to see his past. Gage was born by a single mother because his father didn't want kids and left his pregnant wife. He was going through with problems with his eye sight. After he was born, the doctor said to his mother that he was born blind. As he got older his mother died when he was 17. Then three years later, he saved Elise from Eggman's robots and was added to Sonic's team and lives with Sonic and Tails since then.

As Val stops looking at Gage's past, he holds his hand. Gage felt it and then Val looks at his eyes, "I'm sorry about your mother, Gage." She whispered.

Gage's blind eyes grew wide, "How did you know that?" Gage asked in shock.

"I can see your past by looking at your eyes." Val said.

"But…but how?" Gage asked.

"Your aura and mind showed it to me." Val whispered, "And you deserve to see."

With that said, Val's eye let out a single tear and it landed on Gage's head. Gage lets go of Val's hand and pinches his eyes. The others look at them in confusion. As Gage blinks his eyes, he saw blurry until it was clear. Then Gage realizes something…he can see! He looks around with wide eyes in shock, amazement and happiness.

"I…I can see…I can see!" Gage said happily.

"Wait, what!?" Sonic exclaims running over to him and shows Gage three fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Sonic asked.

"Three! You're holding up three fingers!" Gage exclaims happily.

Everyone, minus the D-Squad, was shock to hear that, "Did Val did it?" Amy asked.

Sofia nodded, "Yes, Val has the ability to heal."

"I believe you all have some explaining to do." Shadow said, with his arms cross.

"It's a long story." Alex said with a smile.

* * *

 **I'll be updating soon and I hope you guys like it! And please read my Little Girl and the Dinosaurs and my other crossovers! Review or favorite me!**


	3. Back Home

**I'm gonna make a Dragon Heart crossover so please vote. Should I make Draco live? Or die? I mean, Val does have healing tears. And the lat chapter I will update soon. Sorry Gage the Hedgehog, I don't have any more ideas but the last one will be great but I will update it at January 1. 2016.**

 **And here are the couples.**

 **Sonic and Amy**

 **Knuckles and Rouge**

 **Shadow and Blaze**

 **Gage and Nix**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Back home**

When Mike explained everything to Sonic and his team, they thought they were crazy but when Mike explained everything. They believed him. Gage was getting use of his of his seeing. He learned how to read thanks to Nix. As they reach to Bygone Island, the jet landed on the beach and they got out. They saw Cream and Cheese and Elise playing. Team Sonic introduces them to the D-Squad.

Val meets Cream and Cheese. She notices Cheese wearing a red bowtie. Its red color reminds her of her mother's scarf. Val looks at Cheese with a smile, "Aw, you're cute!"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese flew over to Val and rubs his head at her cheek. Val giggles and hugs him.

They all went towards Tails' Work Shop. Tails and Mike were studying the gems on Val's forehead and right palm. They figure out that Val is like a living tracking device or a jewelry device. They also said that she can open the portal to the D-Squad's world but they need to complete all the gems in order to do it. But for now they need a break. The D-Squad sleeps on different houses of Team Sonic. Alex and Sofia sleep with Amy's house. Mike sleeps with Tails. Quinn and Val sleep with Blaze's house along with Snow and Monica. Jay sleeps outside because he isn't an indoor person.

Jay looks at the stars at the night sky. He was sitting on top of a big coconut tree. He glanced down to see Shadow coming over to him. Jay watches as he leans at the tree that he was sitting on. "Why are you here?" Jay asked.

Shadow just shrugs, "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Jay answered.

Shadow looks at Jay, "Are you always like that?" he asked, referring to Jay's raptor hybrid form.

"No, I was once a human until my **_father_** wanted to create a super soldier for some nut job and use me a lab rat." Jay growls, "I was wild and unstable, I killed anything in my path. But when I met Val and her friends…I remember who I was and my purpose."

"What is your purpose?" Shadow asked.

Jay looks at the sky, "To protect Val." he whispers.

Shadow looks at Jay. He remembered to protect Maria but fail. Shadow knew that Jay needs help to protect the little girl. With an hmph, Shadow looks at Jay, "You're gonna do great." He said with a smirk.

On the next morning, everyone woke up and had breakfast of coconuts, fruits and fried fish. Sonic was telling the D-Squad his stories. They were fascinated except for Jay. He doesn't care for the stories of Snoic's. Gage got a new weapon from Mike and Tails. It is a Tranquilizer gun that can transform into a flame thrower then a grenade launcher and then a ray gun. Then Val's gem started to glow, Val's head perked up as she said. "There are gems calling."

That made everyone looks at her, "Where are they?" Sonic asked excitingly.

"It's somewhere in different zones." Val said.

Sonic stands up and exclaims, "Alright! Let's go!"

Everyone, minus Cream, Cheese and Elise, gets on the jet before taking off towards the locations that Val has scenes.

* * *

"You got to be f****** kidding me." Jay mutters as he looks at the window to see lava.

That's right; the gem was at Lava Reef Zone and they can't stand the heat, except for Jay and Mike. Nix was a bit…uncomfortable when she saw lava. She can control ice and snow and her powers are useless at lava. Val was looking at the window before pointing at the bottom of a lava fall, "There! The gem is behind that lava fall." She said.

They look at the window and nodded. Alex made sure that the jet was hovered away from the lava and they all got out. They carefully avoided the dangerous lava. Then they heard Eggman's robots coming. They looked you in annoyed as Eggman's egg mobile came hovering over to them.

"Well, it seems that Team Sonic has figured out where the other gem is." Eggman mocks before looking at the D-Squad, "So, you're the team that attacked me?"

The D-Squad just shrugs a bit. "Well then, it seems it's time for a little revenge, Minions! Attack!"

Eggman's robots attacked. Everyone started to fight except for Val. She was running over to the lava fall. Jay was making sure that the robots won't go near Val and Shadow was helping him. One of Eggman's robots followed Val and was ready to fire until…

Bam!

Val turns around to see the robot got hit by a hoverboard of a male green hawk. Then two more hovered birds came, Swallow and Albatross. Mike and Jay along with Team Sonic knew who they are. They are team Babylon Rogues.

"Long time no see Jet!" Sonic called punching a robot on the face, "What brings you guys here?"

"Just enjoying the neighborhood," Jet answered, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to get a gem that is hidden behind the lava fall!" Amy answered, hitting a robot with her hammer.

"What do you guys need?" Wave asked, dodging a robot.

"Get Val over there!" Jay roared as he sliced ten robots with his electrical claws.

Nodding, Team Babylon Rogues helped Val get over to the falls. Val's gems glow brightly as she rushes towards the falls. Robots were coming closer but Quinn and Babylon Rogues beat them up. As Val got there, she closes her eyes and her gems started to glow brightly. The lava fall opens like a curtain to revile a red chaos emerald. Eggman gasps and ordered his robots to get that emerald but it flew down to Val. Val grabs the gem and red light consumed her. Everyone shielded their eyes, except for Jay, he was wearing his sunglasses. As the light was gone, Val's eyes were glowing. The red chaos emerald was on her left palm in the shape of an octagon. The three gems started to glow and the lava started to move.

" **Leave at once!** " Val said in a two voices, one is her regular voice while the second is deep voice.

The lava attacks the robots. Melting them and destroying them. Scared, Eggman retreated along with few robots. Everyone, minus Jay and Shadow, cheered happily. Val returns to her normal self and fell on her knees. Snow went over to her and nuzzled her head. "That was intense." Snow said.

Val nodded and looks at the gem on her left palm.

" _Three down, three more to go._ " Val thought.

As they got on the jet, Sonic explained and introduced Babylon Rogues to the D-Squad. Two weeks later, Val senses another gem and it was in the Toxic Gem Zone. Team Babylon Rogues wanted to join too because they wanted a new adventure. As they got there, they saw team Chaotix fighting Eggman's robots. They helped them fight the robots away.

"Thanks for your help guys." Vector the Crocodile grins.

"No problem," Gage said smiled.

Charmy then notices Nix, Alex and Sofia. His eyes turned into hearts as he held Nix's hand, "Hi! I'm Charmy Bee, nice to meet you beautiful!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

Nix and Sofia looked at him in disturbance while Alex looks at him in a blank expression. Espio grabbed him and pulled him away from the three girls.

"Is he like this?" Quinn whispers to Rouge.

"Sometimes, if he sees a pretty girl," answered Rouge.

They all entered the cave, Alex uses her air powers to create fresh air for everyone to breath otherwise they will choke to the death by the toxic air. Val's gems glow brightly as they continued on foot. Then they saw a purple chaos emerald daggling on some vines. The gem glowed brightly as it untangled itself before flying towards Val. Val grabbed it and it glowed brightly consuming her in the light. As it stopped, Val's dress has a backless reviling a purple heptagon shape gem.

On the next day, they went to a Sky Zone. It was really difficult finding the sky gem because it keeps riding on the wind. Team Babylon Rogues and Quinn went off to get it. They made a plan by splitting up. Storm and Wave chased it, and then Jet until Quinn grabbed it. They all went inside and Quinn gave the gem to Val.

The gem was in a pentagon shape on her bellybutton. Her dress became a cropped top and short skirt. Then they went on an ice zone. Everyone, minus Jay, Nix, Mike, Shadow and Snow, shivered at the coldness. Knuckles sneezed but his snot was frozen. Val and Quinn looked at him in disgust, "Ew!"

Then they saw the white gem frozen on a glacier. Nix and Snow used their powers to free it from its icy prison and it flew towards Val and it became a circle gem on her chest. The last one was in Lightning Zone. Mike drives the jet, avoiding many lighting as Val guiding him. Everyone was holding on tight. Sonic and Knuckles tried to hold on their lunch.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Knuckles muttered dizzily.

Jay glared at him, "Don't you dare puke here!" he yelled.

"Quinn! Jay! You two are the only ones that can fly through! Get the gem so we can get out of here!" Mike ordered, dodging another lightning.

Nodding, the two got out and flies through the storm. They consumed the lightning that hits them and they saw a yellow chaos emerald being held by lightning. Jay grabbed it and they headed back. Once they got in, Jay gives the gem to Val as it transforms into a triangle shape on her lower left eye.

They finally completed the gems.

They all headed home to party. Jay and Shadow were sitting on chairs, they didn't want to party. Gage was dancing with Nix; the two were having a blast. Mike was the DJ, playing new song as they go. Blaze was sitting on the beach, looking at the ocean. Shadow went over to her and sit next to her, "You alright?" he asked.

Blaze nodded and hugs herself, "Yeah, I'm just still amaze that we collected all of those gems in few months." She whispers.

Shadow nodded and looks over to Val. she was trying to make Jay dance with her. "Come on Jay!" Val squeals.

Sighing, Jay got up and danced with Val. Shadow and Blaze looked at each other before getting up. They were about to go over to them but then Eggman and his robot came.

"Hello!" Eggman said in a mocking tone.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"What do you want?!" Gage yelled, readying his weapon.

"To get that little girl!" he pointed at Val.

Jay and Shadow came in front of Val.

"Get the hell away from here!" Jay roared full of venom.

Eggman screamed a bit but calms down, "I don't think so!" he looks at his robots, "Attack!"

The robots obeyed there master.

Jay growled and readied his gun while giving Shadow one, "Destroy them! keep Val out of the way!" he roared.

Nodding, everyone attacked the robots. Val, Monica, Cream, Cheese, Elise and Charmy were hiding under the table. Val, Cream, Cheese and Monica were hiding because they were too young while Charmy is a coward. Jay ripped the robots apart, his blood boiled in anger as he imagined him using Val as a weapon. Shadow fired the robots to bits along with Gage. Quinn and Babylon Rogues used their skills to slice and dice them. Sofia and Nix and Snow used their ice powers to freeze them. Nix summons spirits to help them attack the robots. Alex uses her technopathy to order half the robots to self-destruct. Mike uses his fire and earth powers to burn or crush the robots. Team Sonic and Chaotix fight will all their might. Then few robots came and grabbed Val!

"Let me go!" Val yelled.

Monica growls and used her fire to burn the robot holding her. Charmy was able to catch her but due to the lack of strength, Charmy had a hard time holding her. Then Val's gems started to glow brightly. Val could feel a powerful energy in her veins. Her eyes glowed brightly as she started to float in the air. Then Val's body started to glow and a stream of light came out from her hands and hits on Sonic, Shadow and Gage. The three felt a powerful energy. They turned into their super forms.

"Alright!" Sonic yelled as he attacks the robots with new power.

Shadow followed suit as well as Gage. The three destroyed all of the robots. Then Val summons a celestial bow and arrow. She pointed at Eggman. Eggman tries to escape but Val fires. Eggman screamed in fear as a blinding light came and suddenly he disappears. As everything calms down, Val returns back to her normal self.

"What just happen?" Gage asked, as he returns to his normal form.

"Beats me," Knuckles said.

"What happen to Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Val's celestial arrow sends him to Zone Zero." Nix said.

"Zone Zero?" Stick asked.

Nix nodded, "It's a forbidden zone. There's one way in and no way out." She said.

"That's sounds like a nightmare zone." Rouge said.

"It is." Nix said.

"We should rest now." Tails said, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"A sad day," Cream said sadly.

They discovered that the gems open a one way portal. Once it shows the destination, the D-Squad can't return back to Sonic's world. Everyone nodded before going to bed. On the next day, everyone were getting ready to say goodby to the D-Squad. Nix was hugging Val and Quinn.

"Bye Nix! I hope you won't forget us." Val said.

"I would never forget." Nix smiles.

Jay and Shadow shakes hands, "Hope we'll meet again." Jay said.

Shadow smirks, "I hope so."

Everyone looks at Val, "Okay, Val, do your thing." Alex said.

Nodding, Val focuses her energy and her gems started to glow. A stream of color full light came out from her hands and opened a portal to their home. As she did, the D-Squad waved goodbye before entering the portal as it closes. Everyone felt sad to see them go but they hope they will meet again.

* * *

At Quinn's front yard, the D-Squad was lying on the grass sleeping. Owen and Marco came to see them asleep.

Owen claps his hands together, "Wake up! It is noon!" he exclaims.

The D-Squad woke up with a yawn and got up. They looks at Val to see the gems on her were gone.

"How long we were asleep?" Alex asked.

"For two hours." Owen said, picking up his niece.

The D-Squad was surprise. When they were in Sonic's world, they were gone in a month! Marco helps his daughter up, "Come on, we have to go to the park. Mr. Masrani is throwing his wife's anniversary party." He said.

Nodding the D-Squad followed them. They hope they can return back to the world of Sonic someday.

* * *

 **Okay, can someone help me make the kids for the gang? As you can see from the top, those are the couples that will have a family together. Pm me so I can write last chapter will be soon and Val will get a new power and it will be the D-Squad are all grown up.**


	4. Happy Reunion

**This is short chapter and the last.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Happy Reunion**

Gage was looking at the rising son. It has been thirteen years since he and his friends saw the D-Squad. It was sad, he wish that he could see them again. He and Nix got married. Sonic is married to Amy. Knuckles got married to Rouge. And Shadow is married to Blaze. Jet is married to Wave. They all have five year old kids.

Gage and Nix child is a male Hedgehog named Frost. He looks like his father but has his mother's fur and eyes. He wears a white scarf and gloves and sneakers. Sonic and Amy's child is a male hedgehog named Flash. He is the spitting image of his father but has his mother's eyes. Knuckles and Rouge's child is a male hedgehog name Fists. He has red fur with black tip in his spikes. Jet and Wave's child is a girl hawk name Sky. She has her mother's color but has her father's personality. Shadow and Blaze's has two children. One is male hedgehog and the other is the female cat. The male is name Dusk. He has black fur with purple tips on his spike and the female is name Dawn. She has black fur with purple tips on her hair. They have a good life together.

Gage was lost in thought when he suddenly felt something tap on his leg. He looks down and smiled to see his son Frost. Gage picks up his son, "Frost, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to train with you." Frost said.

Gage chuckles before heading towards to the beach. Gage saw the kids training. Flash and Fists were trying to punch each other but they keep blocking it. Dusk was training with his sister. Sky was practicing riding her hoverboard. Gage sets down Frost as he went over to his friends to train. Gage's friends came.

"Man, it's been long since we have any battle." Sonica said.

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed, "I just wish the D-Squad were here."

"We will meet them soon." Nix said.

Then they saw a flash on the forest. Looking at each other they went towards the flash. The kids tagged along to watch their parents in action. As they got there, they saw some people. Five adults, seven kids, two creatures and one teen, Gage looks at them and his eyes widen in shock. It was the D-Squad!

"Guys, it's the D-Squad!" Gage said with a smile.

Everyone gasps and smiled, Shadow smirks, before running over to them. The Kids heard their parents telling them about the D-Squad and they really wanted to meet them. Val, with all the gems, hugs Gage.

"We missed you guys," Val lets go the hug, "How it's been?"

"Great." Gage said before looking at the kids of the D-Squad, "Who are they?"

"Oh! Everyone this is the next generation D-Squad. Let me introduce you guys to Jay and Sofia's kids." Val said. She pointed at an eight girl that looks like Sofia but her hair is a medium size tomboyish hair and she is wearing a red jacket, black shirt, black combat pants and boots. "This Brooke Archer, Sofia and Jay's oldest daughter." She pointed the six year old twins, male and female. They both have dark brown hair and green eyes, but wearing different clothes. The male wears a jockey while the other wears a peppy dress, "Those are Jonathan and Melanie or John and Mel." She points at a baby human hybrid raptor with light brown hair and red Velociraptor eyes at Sofia's arms, "And this bundle of joy is Jose, the hybrid raptor." Val points at the five year old twin blondes. One is a male with blue eyes while the other has green eyes. The male wears Australian hunting clothes, "And these are Mike and Alex's kids. That's Allen and that is Mary." Val points at a six year old boy with red hair and green eyes wearing blue and red racing clothes, "And this is my cousin Cory Grady."

"Hi!" they, minus Brooke and Jose, greeted.

"Hello!" Frost and his friends greeted, minus Dusk and Dawn.

"Do you want to play?" Frost asked.

"Sure!"

The kids, minus Brooke, Dusk, Dawn and Jose, run off to the beach.

"Brooke," Sofia said gently. Brooke looks at her mom in a serious face, "Please watch them before they get hurt."

"Si Madre," Brooke said before following the kids along with Snow, Dusk and Dawn.

"Wow, Brooke's acts like you Jay." Knuckles chuckled but stopped when Jay gives him a death glare. They all headed to the beach too see the kids playing around, minus Brooke, Dusk and Dawn.

"The next generation will continue on." Val said.

Everyone nodded and looks at the kids with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys will like it! And also my crossover with Transformer Prime will be tomorrow at 1: 40 pm. And I finished my characters too! I draw them in their bot mode because I can't draw their beast mode. Just imagine it with you minds okay? And I name one of them Saphira because I like the name in the Eragon movie, her name was pretty. And here are the pairings.**

 **Predaking x Saphira (Predacon dragon)**

 **Soundwave x Nightmare (Predacon dragon)**

 **Tarn x Mystica (Predacon and Cybertronian hybrid. I will explain it to you at )**

 **Bumblebee x Aquarius (Predacon Sea dragon)**

 **My profile in Deviantart is called Dinodragongirl. I'm going to update the pictures at 5: 30 pm because I have many things to do. By for now!**


End file.
